


Шлюхи

by Squ



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Dark, M/M, Oral Sex, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squ/pseuds/Squ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже в омегаверсе есть маньяки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шлюхи

Сжимаю твою тонкую шею своими руками, но не даю тебе задохнуться. Слишком рано умирать, я еще не наигрался. Я буду наслаждаться тобой, котенок, пока ты не издашь свой последний вздох, но сейчас... Пока что ты можешь радоваться последним минутам своей жизни. Смотреть, как твоя жертва умоляет тебя остановиться и мечется в предсмертной агонии - лучшее занятие. Кто придумал все эти глупости, что альфа должен добиваться омег или защищать их? Пфф, тоже мне. Пока эти глупцы носят им подарки и цветы, я беру любого, кого моя душенька пожелает. Вы можете подумать, что это жестоко, но я с вами не соглашусь. Это наша истинная сущность, которую все просто пытаются скрыть. Кто-то боится общества, кто-то - Бога. Но мне на все это плевать. Зачем мне эти цепи и клетки, которые придумали люди? "Я вижу и беру" - это мой девиз на всю жизнь. И ведь я их не похищаю и не зажимаю в подворотнях, эти шлюхи сами ползут ко мне и соглашаются, чтобы я их трахнул. И я сполна даю им то, чего они так хотели. Конечно, после этого приходится прятать трупы, но это сущий пустяк. 

Ты весь дрожишь, по твоим щекам текут слезы, а в глазах мольба и страх. 

\- Ну, что ты! Не стоит плакать, ты сам этого захотел. Не нужно было идти с незнакомым человеком, - шепчу ему эти слова на ухо и зубами сильно кусаю мочку. Упс, кажется я немного ее откусил. Ну ничего, все равно уже не понадобится. Ты раскрываешь рот в немом крике и сразу же начинаешь хрипеть от недостатка кислорода.   
Продолжаю получать удовольствие. Срываю остатки одежды и покрываю тело засосами вперемешку с укусами. Я чувствую губами, как ты дрожишь и пытаешься вжаться в землю. Но смысл всего этого? Глупец! Лучше расслабься.   
Я всегда ненавидел омег, эти течные суки, которые обычно готовы лечь под каждого, а вот когда в них влюбляются, они строят из себя недотрог и требуют кучу подарков. Ох, глупые создания. У меня было много любовников, среди которых были и беты, и омеги, и даже альфы. Хах, именно альфы! Слабохарактерные. Их бросили омеги, и они от горя отдавались мне. Ммм, помню это тягучее удовольствие брать вверх над тем, кто должен быть тебе равным, и слушать его стоны боли, когда я брал их без смазки. Секс - это чистое удовольствие. Я никогда не заведу отношений, мне они не нужны. Мне не нужны дети, я сам себе господин. 

Закончив разукрашивать твое тело своими метками, я решаю больше не медлить, в конце концов вечер только начался, все еще впереди. Да и лужа смазки под тобой меня уже изрядно доводит. 

\- Сейчас ты получишь сполна, дрянь, - сладким голосом говорю я, твое лицо преображается. Боишься? Правильно, бойся меня, я - твое проклятие и твой последний альфа. Особенно мне нравится последнее. Больше тебя никто не сможет так нагнуть, дорогой. 

Отпускаю твое горло и даю немного отдышаться. А он начинает кричать. Сука, даже не отвлекся! Хватаю его за патлы, достав небольшой ножик из кармана брюк.   
\- Не хочешь спокойно, как знаешь.   
Сжимаю челюсть до хруста, он приоткрывает рот, и начинаю делать ножиком глубокие полосы. Он пытается дергаться, но так сам делает себе еще больнее. Из его рта течет кровь. Ммм, как соблазнительно, а ему идет. Слизываю немного крови и ставлю его раком. Устроившись поудобнее, резко вхожу и начинаю вколачиваться в его тело. Он что-то мычит, но мне нет до этого дела. Главное успеть выйти, пока узел не завязался, иначе омежку резать придется, чтобы вытащить. Через несколько минут он начинает подмахивать в такт моим движениям. Ну что я говорил? Бляди, они и в Африке бляди. Толчки становятся резче, и я чувствую скорую разрядку. Выхожу из него, переворачиваю, поставив на колени, и пропихиваю член ему в рот. Он уже не трепыхается, и это очень хорошо. Несколько резких движений, и я кончаю ему в рот. Как красиво сперма смешивается с кровью. Просто чудо! Тело тряпичной куклой падает передо мною. Проверяю пульс - все еще жив. Ну, это дело минутное. Спокойно надавливаю на сонную артерию. Прячу труп, недалеко как раз одна яма с отходами, никто сюда не полезет, а даже если и проверят, химикаты уничтожат труп.  
Бросаю последний взгляд на лицо омеги. У него такая же родинка над губой, как и у него. Мой папа, нет... У меня нет папы. Он умер тогда, когда пришел ночью ко мне и попросил его трахнуть. Тогда я понял, что все омеги - суки. Как такое мог предложить добрый и отзывчивый человек своему сыну? Все, что он говорил было просто иллюзией. Но это уже не имеет значения. 

Я иду к дому, чтобы привести себя в порядок, еще целая ночь впереди, а в клубах и на улицах полно безотказных шлюх.


End file.
